Not So Sweet 16
by Brit98
Summary: When Danny turns 16 and his powers are out of control, he turns to Vlad for help. Will he be able to help, or will Danny destroy every one before his birthday is over? Story get's better as it goes! rated T for future violence. FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

Not So Sweet 16

Chapter 1

*RING!*

Danny woke up to his alarm clock blaring in his ear. It was April 14th also known as Danny's 16th birthday. He woke up and got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom with sleep still in his eyes. Everyone was downstairs eating breakfast. "Danny sweetie, hurry up! Your breakfast is getting cold!" his mom shouted. He went in the bathroom and washed his face trying to get the sleep out of his eyes. Once he opened his eyes he looked in the mirror to see what he sees almost every morning. His raven colored bed head and his sky blue eyes, sill a little droopy. What was different and even puzzled him was that he was wearing his ghost outfit. "What the heck?" he thought out loud. "What am I doing in my ghost outfit?" so he had finished the transformation and became a ghost then changed back to human. "That was strange."

Danny is part ghost. There was an accident in his dad's lab and the ghost portal had turned him half ghost. Now whenever he "go's ghost", as his catch phrase implies, his hair turns from a raven black to a snow white, his eyes turn from sky blue to a bright green, and his clothes change into black jump suit with his flaming D logo type patch on his chest.

Danny went downstairs and started to eat his eggs and toast. As he was about to take a bite out of his toast, his hand turned intangible and it fell onto his plate. He picked it up and tried to bite it, and again, it went through his hand. "I'm not hungry." Danny said as he scooted away from the table. He started walking towards the door when his mom stopped him. "Danny. Don't forget your lunch," she said as she gave him a brown paper sack. He walked out the door just as his friends Sam and Tucker came into view. Sam was wearing a black crop top with a purple oval on it, a green pony tail on top of her head, a green and black checked skirt with purple leggings underneath, and some black boots. While Tucker's was wearing some green khakis, a yellow long sleeve shirt, and a backwards red hat.

"Hey Danny!" Sam shouted as she and Tucker came closer. "Happy Birthday dude." Tucker said. "Hey guys, thanks" Danny replied a half-heartedly. Sam sensed that there was something wrong with him. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Well weird things have been going on."

"Like ghost appearing in your house weird?" Tucker asked

"No. Like weird things with my ghost powers." Danny answered

"Well, what's happened?" Sam asked, a little concerned.

"I got up as usual and I went into the bathroom and saw that my ghost outfit was on. Then as I was eating breakfast my hand turned intangible and my toast fell to my plate.

Just as he said that, his hand turned intangible dropping his bag to the ground. He kept trying to pick it up and it fell each time. "Here, let me help you." Sam said as she picked it up and carried it.

They started walking to school when Danny's powers started acting up again. Tucker and Danny were looking at the clouds. "That one looks like a cell phone." Tucker said. "Well that one looks like a doughnut." Danny replied. Just as Danny pointed at the cloud, a little plasma beam shot out of his finger, zapped through the cloud, and shot down a bird. It fell down and hit the side walk with a sickening plop. By the time this had happened, all 3 of them had stopped walking. Sam and Tucker looking at Danny with their mouth open and Danny was looking at his hand. "Guys, what's going on?" Danny asked his friends.

"I don't know dude, but you need to see someone" Tucker answered him.


	2. Chapter 2

Not So Sweet 16

Chapter 2

"I don't need to see any one Tuck!" Danny said, a little angry. Seeing his friends concerned, he lightened his tone. "I'll be fine and besides, there's no other half ghost I know other than Vlad." He started walking to Casper High School while Sam and Tucker followed him. "If it gets worse, I'll go see Vlad."

…

As Danny was about to slam his locker door closed, a big strong hand grabbed his shoulder. "Fenturd!" It was Dash. The captain of the football team and the school bully, well Danny's bully. Dash whipped Danny around to face him. "What do you want Dash?" Danny said while trying to force Dash's hands off him. "It's time for your 9 o'clock beating!" Dash said as he shoved him up against a locker.

Just then, Sam turned the corner,"Hey! Leave him alone!" she said while running to get by Danny. "Oh look, your girlfriend is here to watch you get shoved into your locker! He said, laughing.

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"I'm not his girlfriend!" she said at the same time. They looked at each other and blushed. Dash just shrugged, stuffed him into his locker, slammed the door, and walked away laughing. "All clear?" Danny asked.

"Not yet." Sam answered. "Mr. Lancer at 12 o'clock.

Mr. Lancer was their English teacher. His head was going bald and he was out of shape. Most people didn't respect his authority. That was until they got in trouble.

"Ah Miss Manson. Good to see you. Have you studied for today's test?" He asked when he saw her.

"Test?" she said.

"Yes, test. The one over **The Three Musketeers**."

"Oh that test yes I studied!" Sam said lying.

"Good. Now, where's Fenton?" He asked getting suspicious.

Just then, Danny screamed as he turned intangible and fell through the lockers. "What was that?" Mr. Lancer asked in alarm.

"Uh, hey look! Someone's getting shoved in a locker!" Sam said trying to change the subject. And luck would have it that someone really was getting shoved into a locker. "Hey! Stop right there!" Mr. Lancer shouted, running after the bullies. "Wow. That worked? That never works!" She said to herself. "Oh man! Danny!" She said as she opened the locker looking for him. "Danny? Where'd you go?" she asked.

Danny floated up from the basement. "What were you doing in the basement?" Sam asked.

"I fell through to the lockers."

"Will you now go see Vlad?" She asked getting annoyed.

"It hasn't gotten worse! I've been going intangible all day!" He said defensively. Sam stood there with a look of disappointment on her face. "Sam, you know that doesn't work on me anymore." She just kept standing there as Danny squirmed. "Fine! After school we'll go see Vlad!"

"Good. Now, we've got a test on **The Three Musketeers** to study for." Danny sighed.

…

After the test, and tons of problems with Danny's powers, they got their grades. Tucker, as usual, got an A, while Danny and Sam got a B-.

The bell rang and the school day was done. Everyone cleared out of the school, except the three. Danny was still having problems. He couldn't pick up his backpack so he quit trying and left it there for the night. Danny sighed. He was getting tired of his powers being out of control. It reminded him of when he first got them. "Ready to go?" Tucker asked.

"I guess" Danny answered.

While on their way out of school, Danny ended up changing into his ghost form. Luckily no one was around. "Ah!" Danny screamed while dropping to his knees.

"It's going to be okay dude." Tucker said.

"It's probably something to do with your birthday." Sam said thoughtfully.

"I don't know. I just want to see Vlad and get it over with!" Danny said as he changed back into human and started to walk home.

End of chapter.

**Authors note: sorry if this chapter is boring. Trust me it gets better as it goes. This chapter and maybe the next chapter (except for the ending) will be slightly boring. Review please. Tell me how I did and any suggestions. I will read ALL reviews. Even hate comments. It just tells me that you cared so much to take time out of your life to review my story. And who knows, maybe your hate reviews will actually help!**

X Brittany =^) _


	3. Chapter 3

Not So Sweet 16

Chapter 3

**Before I start the next chapter, I'd just like to say thanks for reading and reviewing. In 2 chapters, I've got 3 reviews, and 9 favorite/watch alerts. Alright now, on with the chapter!**

"Dad, we're going to take the Spector speeder and visit Vlad." Danny shouted up from his parents' lab.

"Okay. Tell Vladdie I said hi!"

"Be careful!" Danny's mom, Maddie shouted down to him.

"Okay!" Danny replied.

Vlad was Jack's collage buddy. In an accident, much like Danny's, Vlad was turned into a half ghost. He and Danny were the only half ghosts other than Danielle 'Danni' Phantom, but that was another story.

Before they got into the Spector speeder, Sam grabbed the Spector Deflector and clipped it around Danny. Tucker looked confused. "It's so his powers won't make him fall out or expose himself while we go to Vlad." Sam told him. After that, they got into the Spector Speeder and were on their way to Vlad in Wisconsin.

…

When they got to Vlad's mansion, Danny took off the belt. It immediately fell through his hand. Sam picked it up thinking Danny might need it for later. Tucker rang the doorbell. After a few minutes, they heard footsteps. The door opened and they say Vlad's face. "Daniel? What are you doing here?" he asked surprised.

"I need your h-h-help." Danny said, not liking the fact he was there.

"Why should I help you?" Vlad asked, smugly.

"Because if you don't, he could ruin your upcoming reelection." Sam butted it.

"Tell me child, what's the problem?" Vlad asked. Just as he asked, Danny started falling through the ground. Sam and Tucker grabbed his arms, and pulled him up. "That's the problem." Tucker said.

"My powers are out of control and you're the only other half ghost I know of." Danny told him.

"Hm." Vlad thought. "Tell me boy, how old are you?"

"16" Danny answered

"And when was your birthday?"

"Today."

"Ah!" Vlad exclaimed "Therein lies the problem."

"Well what is it?" Danny asked, getting tire of being there.

"The problem is that it's your 16th birthday!"

"Ha! I knew it had something to do with today!" Sam said.

"Mm, yes. So as long as you wear that belt thing, you should be fine." Vlad said as he closed the door. Sam took the Spector Deflector and put it on Danny. They got back into the Spector Speeder and headed home but they didn't know what was about to happen.

…

"He can't use his ghost powers." Vlad said, "You know what to do."

"Yes." The ghost said as he flew off. "That welp will finally be in my collection."

**Who's the ghost Vlad sent after Danny? (I made it kind of obvious) What's going to happen? Review!**

**Authors note: Sorry if this chapter was boring. It had to be done so you know what's going on. I also put in having Sam mentioning about the reelection because this story takes place in the 3****rd**** season. After urban jungle but before Phantom Planet. BTW when you review, it'd help if you also say some characters that you'd like to see in this story! Thanks!**

X  Brittany =^) _


	4. Chapter 4

Not So Sweet 16

Chapter 4

**Author's note: Before I start the next chapter, I'd like to say something: WOW! Thanks for reviewing. Also, the whole Vlad thing at the end, I completely added it as I typed it. I needed a reason for a ghost to attack Danny without just attacking him for any reason. Also, I just wanted to make it more interesting. Amian 4ever thank you for reviewing because without you, I may have never thought so much on your question: "If the Spector Deflector shocks any ghost that comes in contact with it, how can Danny wear it?" When I was writing this story, I thought of that. Just not as in depth as I did now. So anyways, in the first season, episode 16 Maternal Instincts, when Maddie touched Danny in the woods and when Danny touched Maddie on the plane, he got shocked. One in human form and the other in ghost form. Also in season 2 episode 1 Memory Blank, when Sam was helping Danny out of the water fountain, Danny also got shocked in human form. So I was thinking maybe if they wore it, it wouldn't shock them but in Maternal Instincts, when Danny put the Spector Deflector on Vlad towards the end, Vlad got shocked. So after THAT, I was thinking they couldn't wear it, until I rewatched season 2 episode 24 Kindred Spirits. Towards the end of the episode Tucker put the Spector Deflector on Vlad in ghost form and he got knocked out of the ghost form into his human form. He just couldn't focus his powers. So really don't know how they can go back and forth. I needed to do something about his powers being out of control because he can't expose himself until Phantom Planet so I used the example in Kindred Spirits for my story, not being able to use his powers. Wow really long authors note. I'll answer your other question Amian 4ever at the end of the chapter. Now, on with the story!**

When Danny, Sam, and Tucker got back to Amity Park, they decided to go for a walk. So far everything was going okay with Danny wearing the Spector deflector. Well, except for him complaining. "I hate wearing this thing!" Danny said.

"Well it's just for the rest of the day, so chill!" Sam answered.

While they were walking, Skulker was watching them from the roof tops. "You're not getting away from me this time welp." He said to himself."

Since Danny's ghost powers were blocked by the Spector Deflector, he didn't sense that Skulker was close. Before Danny knew it, Skulker had shot out a net, captured Danny, and shocked him. But because of the Spector Deflector, it shocked him twice as much. Danny screamed. The ectoplasmic energy had gone up Skulker's net and shocked him as well.

Skulker's net released Danny, and both went flying. Danny landed in some bushes and Skulker landed in the road. Sam picked up the Fenton Thermos and sucked Skulker in while Tucker went over to Danny. "Uh Sam." Tucker said. Sam walker over to him. "Oh no."

**Author's note 2.0: Sorry it had to be so short. Everything had happened so fast in the story that it had to be. Amian 4ever, I promised I'd answer your other question: "what the butter balls is up with Danny's powers?" When I thought of this story, I had thought, "What if Danny turned 16 and his powers messed up for his birthday?" the problem is that it's his 16****th**** birthday. I guess you could say that he was becoming a "man" and his powers are becoming stronger so his powers are messing up like the first time he got them because they are stronger and new. At the end of the story, not only does his powers get stronger, but he also gets a new power. When you review, don't forget to ask questions, and say any character you want to see in this story as well as what you want his power to be. ANY AND ALL QUESTIONS WILL BE ANSWERED. And if I have completed this by the time you read it for the readers who read in the future, review anyways. If you find something that needs to be fixed, tell me in the reviews, completed or not, I will change it. Oh and by the way, nice use of words. What the butter balls is much better than the immature swearing. Well, bye for now.**

**X **** Brittany =^) _**


	5. Chapter 5

Not So Sweet 16

Chapter 5

**Author's note: Heyy guys, it's me again. Sorry for not posting sooner. We have exams this week. This may be the last chapter I post for a week or so. I'm getting a T&A surgery done on Friday. For those of you who don't know, that's a tonsil and adenoid surgery, so I'll be in bed for a few days until I'm allowed to get up. But, thanks for reviewing! I got some great ideas for up coming chapters. I rewrote this chapter to help with it. In the original, he had gotten sick and passed out. But couldn't do that for the beginning of this chapter would be weird with it. So, I'll leave you with a cliff hanger until I can get the next chapter up. Well, here we go! **

Danny awoke in bed a few hours later. Sam and Tucker were sitting on chairs up against the wall. "Happ-n'd?" Danny said. "Wh-What happened?" he asked again, trying to not slur his words. "That depends." Tucker answered him before Sam could. "What do you remember?" Danny tried to think. The only thing he remembered was glints of metal. He shook his head. "I don't know. It happened so fast." He answered. "Come on Danny you've gotta remember something!" Sam said, a fearful look in her eyes. Danny had a pain of guilt. He thought that he had caused this. Caused his friends to worry. He also felt that he caused something that was going to happen in the near future. "I really can't remember. Can you give me a hint? Other than metal? Metal is the only thing I remember."

"He's a ghost," Tucker answered him. Sam hit him upside the head.

"No duh!" she said. She looked at Danny, still a little concerned. "It was Skulker. He tried capturing you again." Danny just looked at her, so she kept telling him what had happened. "As soon as he grabbed you, he shocked you so you couldn't escape, but that with the Spector Deflector's energy, was too much for you and the Spector Deflector."

"Wh-Where's Skulker?" Danny asked them. As soon as he said that, Tucker held up the Fenton Thermos. "Well," Danny sighed. "I better go tell my mom." Danny got up and grabbed the Spector Deflector next to the bed. Danny started walking down stairs. "Man, what's mom going to say?"

…

"Uh, mom?" Danny said as he was coming down the stairs to his parents' lab. "I need your help?"

"What's the matter?" Maddie said as she put down the invention she was working on and turned towards Danny.

"Uh…" he started, not sure what to say to explain. "The Spector Deflector broke." He said as he handed it to his mom.

Maddie turned back to her lab table and examined the Spector Deflector. "It looks like it was shocked." She said.

"Yeah that's what I thought. Can you fix it?"

"I can try." With that, she started working on it.

Danny turned to leave. As he was by the stairs, he sneezed. As soon as he sneezed, the whole stair case froze. Danny grimaced. He worked his way up the frozen steps. As soon as he was up, his ghost sense off. He turned and ran down the hall. As he was running, he changed into his ghost form.

Jazz was coming out of her bedroom. "Jazz, did you see any ghost?" he asked her.

"Other than you, no." she replied.

"Hm, maybe my ghost sense is messing up too." Danny said to himself. Jazz stood there with a frightened look on his face. "Jazz?"

"D-danny, behind you!" she said.

Danny whipped around to come face to face with a ghost.

** Author's note 2.0: Sorry if the chapter was boring, had to get the Spector Deflector out of the way, put Danny's freezing powers in, add Jazz, and end in a somewhat cliff hanger. Not giving you any hints to who the ghost is, because I don't know yet. I completely changed the ending of this chapter to add more. I had only written up until chapter 7 in my note book but now I think I may have to rewrite them, unless I can somewhat push those back a few chapters and change the beginning of what use to be chapter 6. So Review and again, I WILL READ ANY AND ALL REVIEWS. Still looking for some new powers to give him at the end and still looking for different ghosts you want to see. I've alredy got the suggestion of Dani. If you want to see her, I better hear more reviews of her =^). Well, bye for now.**

**X**** Brittany =^) _**


	6. Chapter 6

Not So Sweet 16

Chapter 6

As Danny saw the ghost he had came face to face with, he let out a sigh of relief. "Clockwork," He said, "It's just you."

"Don't be too happy Danny." Clockwork replied. "I only come when needed."

"Oh man. Does that mean something bad's about to happen?" Danny said starting to get worried. Clockwork just floated there as he changed from a boy to an old man. "I have foreseen something that you won't like, but will help in the future. I cannot tell you now, but in due time you will find out. Just know this, love for friends may be the only way to save the future." As Clockwork said this, he vanished.

"wh-wh-who was that?" Jazz said, with pure horror in her face.

"That, Jazz, was Clockwork."

"Well what did he want?"

"I really don't know. He said something's going to happen in the future that I won't like but will help."

"I wonder what that means."

"I don't know Jazz, I just don't know."

…

Danny groggily pushed himself into bed. After talking to Sam and Tucker about what Clockwork had said for hours, he was exhausted. They had came up with a few different ideas of what he ment. One was that his ghost allies would help defete his enemies. Another was that it had to do with Sam and Tucker. They all decided that they'd talk about it again the next morning.

As soon as Danny laid down in his bed, he fell fast asleep.

"Danny! No!"

**Author's note: thanks guys for the many reviews and hits! Again, sorry for leaving it in another cliffhanger, sorry if this chapter is boring, and sorry for it being so short. I just got home yesterday from my T&A surgery and wasn't feeling that well. I'm alright today so I figured that your wait was done for the cliffhanger. Angel Girl Phantom, I would give him the duplicating power, if he didn't already have it. In the episode, torrent of terror he made copies of himself when he was facing vortex. This is somewhere in between Urban Jungle and Phantom Planet. I won't be posting as often because I'm still recovering, but maybe instead of every day, I'll be posting every other day to a few days. Still looking for ghost and power ideas. And remember, I'll answer any and all questions. Well, bye for now!**

**Brittany =^)**


	7. Chapter 7

Not So Sweet 16

Chapter 7

**Author's note: Wow thanks guys for reading and reviewing! 3 pages of reviews, 995 hits, 340 visitors all on my first fanfic! That's really reassuring! I've gone over the reviews over and over writing down the powers and character suggestions. I even wrote down the suggestions what should happen later on. I've got to say, some of the suggestions have messed up what I was planning, but in a good way. I never would've thought of other ways on how this could go. Frankly, when I first started writing it, I had the beginning and the end pictured, but no middle. I've taken into consideration the suggestions and I've decided to use them. Yes, it may change it, but change is good. It keeps it interesting to where I may not even know exactly where it's going. Well, I'm going to start this chapter now. You've waited long enough.**

Danny woke up in a cold sweat. "Oh man. That was horrible." He said to himself. The image and voice kept playing in his head. "Danny! No!" It had kept saying. The only thing he saw was violet eyes filled with pure terror before a bright blue strike blew them away. Danny looked at his clock. 7 AM. It was time for him to get up and go to school.

Not only did Danny wake up in a cold sweat, he also woke up feeling like there was something else wrong. Something besides his dream. He got up and headed to the bathroom. He washed up and got dressed as Maddie called up the stairs. "Danny! Sam and Tucker are here!" Danny was just about to finish brushing his hair when the brush fell right through his hand. Danny didn't think much of it until he went to leave the bathroom. He went to grab the door handle, but his hand passed right through it. He kept on trying but when he got the same outcome, he just decided to go through the door.

He ran down the stairs and towards the door when his mom stopped him. "Danny, I fixed the Spector Deflector." She said as she handed it to him. "Try not to break it again."

"Thanks mom." He said as he ran out the door. Tucker and Sam were already waiting outside for him.

"Hey guys!" Danny said as he hopped off his porch.

"Hey Danny. How do you feel?" Tucker said

"Alright, except I think that my body still thinks it's my birthday."

Sam and Tucker just looked at each other, then back at him. "Guys, I know that look. What's wrong?" Sam took a step towards Danny. "The reason your body thinks that it's still your birthday, is because it is your birthday!"

**Author's note 2.0: sorry for it being short and for leaving you in another cliff hanger, that's as much as I got when I first wrote it. I'm still writing it on paper before I type it, just to have an extra copy in case my computer crashes again. So yehh, do you know what the dream means? Private message me if you have an idea. Don't want it reviewed because if you're right, it'd be a spoiler. Still looking for ideas for powers, ghosts, and just things to happen later on in the story! And don't forget, any and all questions will be answered! Well, by for now!**

**Brittany =^)**


	8. Chapter 8

Not So Sweet 16

Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Heyy guys! It's me again! Sorry for taking a really long time to update! My computer's been down, and I lost every chapter! Thank goodness for having it published and written down in my notebook! Ha ha. Now I know you're thinking, "I swear, if she leaves us on a cliff hanger and doesn't update for weeks again, I'm going to kill her!" Again, I'm sorry. In fact, I'm completely writing this from scratch at the library, because our computer's still down! I'll update again ASAP! Now, what you've all been waiting for, CHAPTER 8!**

Sam's words echoed in Danny's ears. "That's because it still is your birthday!" she had said. Danny looked like he was about to hurl. "Danny? Are you okay?" Tucker asked him. Danny glared at him. "Sorry, standerd question."

"So you're telling me, that not only is it my birthday still, but that I have to go another day with my powers being messed up?" Danny screamed.

"Danny." Sam said, with a forceful tone, "calm down. We can just go and see Vlad after school."

Danny sighed, put on the Spector Deflector, and headed to school.

**Author's input: do you like this line break or should I go back to the three dots?**

Danny was just about to get his things from his locker when someone came up behind him. "Fenton!" He said as he whirled Danny around to face him.

"What do you want Dash?"

"I needed to give you your birthday present!" Dash said. With that, Dash picked him up, slammed him up against a few lockers, then shoved him into his locker. "Dash! Come on! Doesn't this get a little old?" Danny screamed, just as Dash shut the locker door.

"Nope!" Dash replied, laughing, and walked away.

****RING****

Danny sighed. The bell for 3rd period had just rang, and his friends would be in Gym class. They couldn't help him out of this one. "Hm." Danny said to him self. "I wonder." Danny took off the Spector Deflector and it fell through his hand. Danny went intangible and stuck his head out the locker door. He looked around. "Just as I expected. Everyone in class." Danny stepped out of the locker. Just as Danny became tangible, he was blasted from behind with an extremly powerfull ectobeam. Danny cried out in pain. The ghost grabbed him and spun him around to face him. "This time, you don't have any advantage." The ghost said as he trapped Danny in his net, and started to fly off. "Sam! Tucker!"

***runs and hides in my closet* I'm not here! Please leave me a review on how I did after the beep! BEEP!**


	9. Chapter 9

Not So Sweet 16

Chapter 9

**Author's note: Heyy guys! Thanks for the reviews! You had better thank my English teacher for giving me a project to make up from when I was out because of surgery and having to go to the library, because who knows when I would've updated! Oh and before I start, I'd like to say that in the last chapter right after the line break, (which didn't appear so I'll be going to my old line break) I strayed from my original idea. My original idea would've made it too short, as it would've been done in a few chapters. All it was was that Sam and Tucker forgot about going to Vlad's and he took off without telling them. So i decided to change it! Hope/glad you liked it.**

*TWEET*

"Alright! Enough jumping-jacks!" Tucker dropped to the ground breathing heavily. "Finally!" he shouted.

"Oh you big baby!" Sam said to him. "Quit complaining! What we need to worry about is where Danny is! It's not like him to skip gym! Even if you two are terrible at it."

"Sam, he's fine. He's probably fighting a you-know-what."

"But that's bad! He'd loose his form."

"He'll be fine! He fought them when he first started and he can fight them now. What we need to worry about is gym."

"I like that attitude Foley!" the gym teacher interrupted. "Everyone! Lets start the push-ups! 50 of them!" Tucker and half the gym class groaned.

…

Danny was pushing and pulling on the net that had him contained. "Come on." He said to himself. As he said that, he turned intangible and fell through the net. "Oh, duh!" he said as he took off running. "Huh?" skulker said, "Wrong move welp." He said as he started flying after him.

As Danny was running, he changed into his ghost form. He looked around. "hope no one saw that." He decided that it would be easier to fly but as soon as he started, he was unstable. Just as he stabilized himself, Skulker shot some rockets at him. He had managed to make a small ectosheild, but as soon as the rockets hit the shield, it sent him flying through the gym wall and sprawled on the gym floor. "Look! It's Danny Phantom!" Paulina said. Danny jumped up. "Everyone has to get out of here!"

Skulker came through the gym wall and someone screamed, "Ghost!" Everyone started screaming and running out of the building. The fire alarm had been pulled, but it was nearly impossible to hear it over the screams. Sam and Tucker managed to get through the commotion and to Danny. "Dude! Where have you been and what's going on?" Tucker asked. "Can't talk!" he said as he pulled his friends away from Skulker's newly blasted ectobeam.

Danny was getting weak and dizzy. Staying in his ghost form was draining him of his energy. He knew that he couldn't hold out much longer. "Where's…the…thermos?" Danny asked, now breathing heavily. "I'll get it." Tucker said, dashing off to the locker room.

Ectobeams were fired, dodged and nearly hit and it took almost all of Danny just to keep from passing out. "Tucker, hurry up! He can't hold out much longer!" Sam screamed in the locker room. "I'm coming!"

Danny could no longer see straight and was missing Skulker every time. "Hm. So the ghost boy's getting weaker. Perfect. I'll just have to keep this up a little longer to make him pass out, then I'll be able to take him." Skulker said to himself. Tucker ran out of the locker room with the thermous in his hand. "Got it!" Danny took it from him and was about to pull the top off when Sam grabbed it from him. "Hey! What's…the big…idea?"

"You can't see straight enough to hit him, so you obviously can't see straight enough to capture him!"

Sam popped off the top and activated the thermos when Skulker shot it out of her hand. While Tucker went after it, he continued shooting at Danny. Danny dodged the ones Skulker shot at him and shot a few of his own, completely missing. "You really are weak." Skulker said.

Danny was about to take one final shot when suddenly, he lost his form, and passed out barely being grabbed by Sam. "Finally." Skulker said, coming closer. "Tucker! Hurry!"

"I…almost…GOT IT!" he said as he grabbed it and started running towards Sam and Danny only to be shot away by Skulker. Skulker grabbed Danny, turned intangible, and blasted off through the ceiling to his unknown destination.

**Author's note part B: He he he (laughs evilly). You all must hate me for leaving you on a cliff hanger! At least I delivered what I promised; it got better as it went! I don't know when I will update again, so I took time on this chapter to make it good and longer then most chapters. (The long part worked! this is my longest chapter so far!) Review on how this chapter went and some ideas for later (and if completed when you're reading this, some ideas for another story.) Remember, all reviews will be read and any and all questions will be answered!**


	10. Chapter 10

Not So Sweet 16

Chapter 10

**Author's note: Heyy guys! Brittanysue98 here! I'm able to update sooner than expected. Poor you, I left you in a some-what of a cliff hanger. Well I've finished the next chapter so here it is! *SPOILER* another ghost comes in *SPOILER***

Danny awoke feeling dizzy and with a severe headache. He was trying to figure out where he was when the memory of what had just happened, flooded back so quickly, that it made his head hurt so bad that it felt like it was going to explode. He groaned. "Oh good, you're up," came a voice. Danny opened his eyes to be blasted with light. He had to close them as quickly as he opened them. He then tried to open his eyes again, slower, but failed for he had to shut them again. He couldn't bare the pain of his head and eyes at the same time. "Wh-who's there?" He shouted.

"Who do you think whelp?"

The idea was slowly dawning on him. "Skulker?" he asked.

"Good you're remembering." Skulker answered as he started to pace back-and-forth.

"Where am I?"

"You're at my lair, for now." He answered as he left the room.

Danny was able to open his eyes after getting use to the light. He looked around to find himself chained to a table at a slanted position. He tried to get out, but couldn't because he was still a little weak. Danny looked at himself to find that he was in his human form, but not phasing through the table. "Hm," he thought out loud.

"Wh-Who's there?" a frightened girl's voice came. Danny knew that voice, but from where? "I asked who was there!"

"Dani?"

"Danny?" Dani let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness it's you!" she said, "I was starting to think that I was at Vlad's again! Where are we?"

"We're at Skulker's lair for now. How did you get here?"

"I don't know." She answered him, "All I remember is that I was looking around the ghost zone for a place to hide, and I ran into Skulker. He said, 'Ah the ghost girl,' then it all went black and I woke up here."

Danny was surprised on how their stories differed. Although they were there for probably a different reason, they were brought there by the same person. And who was Dani hiding from? Was she running from something or someone? "Dani, who were you hiding from?" Danny asked.

"I was trying to hide from Vlad. He captured me again but I broke out while he wasn't looking. I thought he had sent Skulker after me."

"Dani can you see a switch or a button that can release us?"

"I wish," she answered, "I can't see a thing! Something's covering my eyes."

"Don't worry Danielle. We'll figure out some way to get out of this." Or at least he hoped.

**Author's note two-point-oh: Well, there ya go! Almost everyone asked for Dani and here she is! I'm making this up as I go because I'm trying to make it longer. Still looking for ghost ideas! Please review. And no one needs to kill me because it isn't that much of a cliff hanger. Lolz! I'll update ASAIC (as soon as I can.) Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

Not So Sweet 16

Chapter 11

**Author's note: heyy guys it's me again! Sorry for the last chapter being so short. I know many of you didn't like that and you wanted me to update sooner. Well I was able to come to the library so here's chapter 11!**

Tires screeched as parents pulled into Casper High. Doors slammed while parents ran around trying to find their kids and make sure they were alright. "Aw man," Tucker said, "how are we going to explain this to Danny's parents?"

"I don't know," Sam answered, as Danny's parents pulled in with their ghost assault vehicle "But we better figure it out soon because look who just pulled in."

. . .

Danny was trying to think of a way to get out of his situation. He had just been captured, found Dani, and is trying to figure out where Skulker is taking him. "Dani, do you have an idea yet?"

"No," Dani said as she sighed. Danny what are we going to do? I can't go back to Vlad, you just stabilized me."

"Don't worry Danielle, I won't let that happen. We just have to think."

As Danny was thinking, his powers started acting up, and he fell through the table, but continued, and fell through the floor screaming. "Danny?" Danielle screamed, "Danny where are you?"

Danny floated up into the room. "Dani it's okay. My powers have been acting up all day." He said as he took the blind fold off her eyes and freed her. "I can't believe that we didn't think about gong intangible. This is like the third time that my powers acting up have saved me!"

"And it shall be the last." came a voice behind them.

**Author's note (as usual): He he he, cliffhangers. One of my best friends when it comes to writing. Sorry for it being short again. Have to; in order to make the story longer and make you guys come back. Have some suggestions on where the story should go? Review! Have a suggestion for a character? Review! Have a comment on the story? Review! Want to kill me for the cliff hangers? Catch me if you can!**


	12. Chapter 12

Not So Sweet 16

Chapter 12

**Author's note (again): Heyy guys, me again! I got my computer fixed! I'm not allowed to get on as often as I like due to one of my sisters broke the computer, BUT I'll be able to get on more often than I did when I walked to the library. So, I really haven't had time to work on this chapter, so I'm just going to make it up as I go. Tell me how I do plz! Now, next chapter!**

Danny whipped around to come face to face with Vlad Masters. "Vlad," Danny screamed, "I can't believe I trusted you! How could I be so stupid?"

"Daniel, calm down. I only came back to help you."

"Yeah right. Why should I believe you?" He screamed as Danielle hid behind him.

"Danielle, I'll deal with you later. Daniel, believe me if you want, but you know it as much as I do that you need my help."

"Wait," Danny said as he grabbed Dani defensively, "What are you going to do with her?"

"Oh nothing that concerns you. What you need to worry about is; are you going to accept my offer to help or not?"

"Not until you tell me what you want with Dani!"

"Like I said, it doesn't concern you! If you want to know so bad, figure it out yourself. But I've seen your grades and I highly doubt that you will."

Danny only needed a minute to think to get the answer, but as soon as he found it, he just tightened his grip on Dani. "You are not getting her for another of your whack-job clone experiments!" he screamed.

"That took a little shorter than I expected, but yes, yes I will." Vlad said as he changed into his ghost form, Vlad Plasmius. "Remember dear boy, I'm more powerful than you and it doesn't help that you can't control you're powers." Vlad said laughing. He grabbed the screaming Dani and held her against him with his arm across her. "Now you can't hurt me without hurting her."

Since Dani knew that Danny wouldn't dare try to go for Vlad for fear of hurting her, she tried to wiggle out of his grasp but all the wiggling just made Vlad's grip tighten. Dani started to power up an ectobeam when Vlad cut her off. "Don't you dare child" he said to her. "I swear Plasmius, if you hurt her, I'll kill you." Danny said as Vlad started backing away with her towards the door.

Dani's mind was racing and her heart was pumping. She couldn't go back to him. Not on her after life, which she wouldn't be able to have if he did what she thought he'd do. She thought quickly and acted as a child. There was nothing left to do. So she bit him. Vlad quickly released her and jumped back. "Ow!" he screamed, "Did you just bite me? Who does that anymore?" Danny took this chance to grab Dani and get them back on the same side again. "Why'd you bite him?" Danny whispered to Dani. Dani shrugged, "I don't know. It was the first thing that came to mind that would make him let go of me."

Vlad had gotten over the bite and now turned towards the two. "Well, I was just going to settle for Danielle and have Skulker bring you to me, Daniel, but now I see that the only way to get one of you, is to get both of you at the same time!" and with that, he shot a very powerful plasma bolt at Danielle, causing her to scream in pain and drop to the ground unconscious. Danny looked at Danielle on the floor, then back up at Vlad with his eyes full of anger. "Vlad I'm going to kill you for that!" He screamed. "Oh you won't have time boy." Vlad said as he shot the same, but slightly more powerful, plasma bolt at Danny. Danny saw it coming and tried to dodge it, but failed, for it had hit him and sent him flying next to Danielle unconscious.

**Yeah, ya know what this is: Well… Now isn't that interesting? I bet at least half of you (or i hope a few) had thought it'd be Skulker. I think i did pretty well for making this up on the spot. Many of you think that Dani is stronger and braver than what i made her out to be. She is! I'm making her stronger as i go. So since i typed it and published it on friday night i'll try to wake up and make up a next chapter. I don't know though since i'm making it up as i go. So any sugestions? review. and comments? review. Want to kill me for leaving you on a cliff hanger? Good luck trying! *takes off running towards Mexico***


	13. Chapter 13

Not So Sweet 16

Chapter 13

**Author's note: So I'm back! How'd you like the chapter? Sadly, I only got 1 review. I can understand it though since I uploaded it late last night. So in the chapter, I made sure I put in some of the relationship between Dani and Danny. I showed that even though Dani was made for evil purposes, they still love each other like siblings. I'll put a little more of that in. Again, I'm making this chapter as I type it right now, so tell me how I did! Here's the next chapter!**

Dani woke up in a strange room. She couldn't figure it out where she was. All she could tell is that she was strapped onto a table. She could hear two people arguing in the next room. She recognized the voices, but her mind was a blur. "You haven't paid me yet," one of the voices said, "And I'm not going to. If I hadn't come for Danielle, they wouldn't be in my custody." The other argued.

Her head was pounding and her back ached. Memory was coming back and it hurt. She remembered seeing Vlad at Skulker's lair. Vlad would've captured her if Danny wasn't there. Where was he by the way? She started looking around. "Danny?" she said. Her voice came out as a horse squeak. Where was she? She didn't know where she was. She didn't think she was at Danny's, because he wouldn't strap her to a table.

Soon, a thought came to her and it scared her. She tried to push it out of her head, but it kept coming back. Was she at Vlad's? She really hoped she wasn't.

. . .

Danny woke up in something that looked like a capsule. He looked around, but couldn't figure out where she was. His head was pounding and he felt weak. It took all of his energy to just keep from passing out. He was trying to figure out what had happened when his memory came back, fast and painful. He cried out in pain. His head felt like it was going to explode.

Where was he and where was Dani? The last thing he remembered was that she got knocked out by Vlad's plasma bolt. His anger boiled in him. If he ever got his hands on him, he'd kill him. Or, what's left of him.

He heard some familiar voices. They were muffled, but he could make out some of the conversation. "You haven't paid me yet," one of the voices had said. "And I'm not going to. If I hadn't come for Danielle, they wouldn't be in my custody." The other argued. He then thought he heard his name whispered, but he couldn't think straight, for his head was still pounding.

He finally realized where he was, and he didn't like it. If he was at Vlad's, so was Dani. He tried saying her name, but his voice came out as a horse whisper. He hoped that he was going to be able to get her out of this.

He tried to call her name again, but before he could, a blinding light shone in his face as someone opened the door to the room that they were in. "Alright you two, I know you're up."

**Author's note part B: Hm… Interesting. What's going to happen next? Hope you liked this chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

Not So Sweet 16

Chapter 14

**Author's note (as usual): Heyy guys! I'm back again! It's nearing the end now. There'll be a surprise at the end though. Just to let you guys know, I have decided that this story is right in between the last 2 episodes, D-Stabilized and Phantom Planet. Well, here's chapter 14!**

As soon at Danny's eyes adjusted to the light, he saw that he was indeed in a some-what of a capsule. It was an examination table with ectoplasmic coating, so he couldn't get out of it. He looked to his right and saw Dani a few feet away from him strapped to a table. That's what he heard. She had called his name.

He was wondering how he was going to get out of the capsule when Vlad hit a button on the wall. As he hit the button, both of their tables clicked and freed them. _Wrong choice,_ Danny thought. He hopped up but had to grab the table for he still was dizzy and felt like he was going to fall flat on his face. He grabbed his head as he saw Dani carefully getting up. _She looks dizzy too_. "I knew you were awake because I heard you both call each other's names," Vlad said, "Did you really think I was that stupid? I've released you for now because I know you are too dizzy to get up and fly out of here."

Danny was still clutching the table as if his life depended on it. It looked like Dani wasn't dizzy anymore, so why was he still dizzy? _It must have something to do with my powers being messed up_, Danny thought. Vlad grabbed the two and put them in the middle of the room so he could talk to them both. He started pacing back and forth and talking to them, "I'll help you, Daniel, get the world back to normal. But if I help you, you can't take Danielle away from me," he said as he started circling them.

Danny was about to fall over when he grabbed Danielle. "Danny?" she whispered to him, "Are you okay?" Danny didn't answer. Vlad kept circling them and talking, but Danny could only make out every third word. "That…blasting…punching…no…You…here!" was all he heard.

Danny's vision was blurring, his head was spinning, and he felt weak. Danielle put an arm around him to try to keep him from falling. "Vlad?" Dani said.

"Child, don't interrupt."

"But!"

"DO NOT INTERRUPT!" Vlad shouted at her.

As Vlad was in the middle of shouting at Dani, Danny couldn't keep himself from passing out. He had phased through Dani's arms. Vlad had caught him, as he was right behind Danny shouting at Dani. "Oh, butter biscuits." Vlad screamed as he dragged Danny back to the capsule. "I need him awake to fix this!"

Dani decided that it'd be best to start backing away, but as she was, Vlad stopped her. "Don't do it child. Just because he's out, doesn't mean I can't start the process of melting you down and studying your ectoplasmic remains." He said walking over to her. "I'll be back, but to make sure you can't leave, I've put a ghost shield on this room." Vlad walked out of the room and activated the ghost shield. Dani rushed over to Danny. "Danny, please wake up."


	15. Chapter 15

Not So Sweet 16

Chapter 15

**Author's note: Heyy guys! I wasn't exactly planning on updating today, but since I put up a new story (teaser of a new one) I decided that while I was on, I should write chapter 15. I put up a teaser (as I just told you) of a story I MAY write after this, but it all depends on wheather or not I get more ideas for it. It'll help if you go and review it! So yeah, enough of this stupid author's note. Here's chapter 15!**

Dani started panicing. Vlad would be back any time and Danny was still unconcious. _'I'll have to return the favor.'_ Dani thought _'of all the times he's helped me, Danny's never expected anything in return. I can't let Vlad get him.'_ Dani started looking around for an idea on how to excape. Once she spotted a window, she had an idea. She rushed over to it. "Just as I thought. This'll work perfectily. I just hope that my plan doesn't backfire." She said to herself.

Dani ran over to Danny, grabbed his unconscious body, put him on table, and threw a blanket over him. She transformed into her ghost form and lifted the table that held her "cousin" with ease. As she turned Danny, the table, and herself intangible and invisible, she heard the muffled beep of the ghost shield powering down. "Here goes everything." Dani whispered to herself.

Vlad opened the door, stepped in, and looked around. "I know you're here Danielle," he shouted. "but where?" he whispered to as Dani quietly slipped out through the wall.

Dani looked at the still unconscious Danny as she flew through Vlad's ghost portal and into the Ghost Zone. "Danny, I promise I'll get you help," she said, "I just hope I can find the place I'm looking for."

* * *

><p>*Few hours before*<p>

Maddie, Jack, and Jazz got out of the Ghost Assult Vehicle. Maddie looked worried and started running around to try to find her baby boy. Jack just went to the back of his RV to grab some ghost hunting equiptment. Jazz saw Sam and Tucker first. She ran over to them and pulled them behind the school. "Hey. What gives?" Tucker said.

"Where's Danny?" Jazz said, worried. Sam and Tucker looked at each other then at Jazz. "Where is he? Did he get hurt? Did he get taken." Jazz said before they had a chance to answer. Sam was about to say something when Jazz cut her off. "Who took him?"  
>"Jazz! Calm down! He'll be fine!" Sam shouted at her.<p>

"So he got taken?"

Tucker raised up a hand and said, "Do you want to, or shall I?"  
>"I'll do it." Sam said as she raised her hand and slapped Tucker upside the head.<br>"I meant her!" Tucker shouted at Sam, while rubbing his head.  
>"Jazz. He'll be fine. He's battled Skulker before." Sam told Jazz, trying to calm her down.<p>

Jazz was about to say something when they heard Maddie running towards them. Tucker grabbed Sam and Jazz's arms and pulled them inside through the gym's back door. He closed the door as quietly as he could as they heard Maddie running past asking people if they've seen Danny. When she heard the word no, she started freaking out.

"Man, she's really freaking out!" Tucker said out loud.  
>"I'm not surprised. Not after what happened a few years ago." Jazz replied as she looked at the ground. Tucker and Sam looked at each other, then back at Jazz.<br>"What happened?" Sam asked questionably.  
>"Well, when Danny was about 10, he got left in New York when we took a trip there. We got back home and my mom had asked us to help unpack the car. When she saw that Danny wasn't with us, she took off and went to look for Danny. After looking around almost all of New York and asking every person she saw, she found him a week later, curled up in a ball in the corner of an alley, beaten, scraped up, and unconscious. Ever since then, she freaks out if she can't find him. Danny got over it by getting his powers, but I don't think my mom ever will."<br>"Wow." Tucker said, "That must explain why Danny use to never go anywhere by himself."  
>"Yes, and I hope, for my mom's sake, that we'll find him and he'll be alright."<p>

* * *

><p>*Now*<p>

Dani had flown through the Ghost Zone for 15 minutes when she finally found the place, but it seemed to take an eternity. She was tired and starting to transform back to her human self when she finally landed in the Land of the Far Frozen. A few abdominal snow ghosts were patrolling with Frostbite when they found Dani sitting in the snow, trying to catch her breath. "Ah, young one. Who might you be?" Frostbite said as he got over to Dani. As Dani was about to speak, she lost her form and transformed back into her human self. "Dang it!" she screamed. "Ah, the 3rd halfa." Frostbite exclaimed, "Why are you here?" Dani got up, "Frostbite, you need to help him!" she said as she pointed to the still covered up Danny.  
>Frostbite gave her a questioning look, "Help whom?"<br>Dani pulled the blanked off Danny and said, "Help Danny!" as Frostbite gasped. "Men! Get him to the infirmary!" Frostbite exclaimed. "You, what's you're name?"  
>"Danielle."<br>"Well Miss Danielle, thank you for bringing him to us. Come with me and I'll show you a place where you can rest. I'll send someone to wake you once he wakes."  
>"Thank you Mr. Frostbite" she said as she followed him.<p>

**Well, that's chapter 15. Did you like it? Hope you're happy that I made it longer and that I didn't make it end in a cliff hanger! For you readers who haven't seen the whole series of Danny Phantom and aren't a Danny Phantom nerd (like me), I made up the story Jazz told Sam and Tucker. I made it up to give an explanation on why Maddie cares so much about Danny. This story it almost done. I think 20 chapters should be enough. Maybe a few more than that, but 20 was my goal. I'll try to get to at least chapter 18 this week. The upcoming weekend will be slow at updating though because my sister is coming home for Kansas because she wants to be with my mom while she's pregnant. So yeah. REVIEW! Oh, and check out my teaser for a maybe future story! BYE!  
>~Brittanysue98~ <strong>


	16. Chapter 16

Not So Sweet 16

Chapter 16

**Heyy guys! Thanks for reviewing both this and my teaser! Although I only got 2 reviews on my teaser, I didn't really expect much for this story and possibly the next. I hoped you guys liked the story that Jazz told. Made it up on the spot! Okay, enough babling. Here's chapter 16.**

Dani paced back and forth in her room. She tried to rest, but found it diffucult to sleep. She couldn't stop thinking even though she tried.

A million things were running through her head. _Is Danny going to be okay? Will Vlad come back and find us here? What are Sam and Tucker thinking? Are they worried? Do they know? What about his family? Do they know?_

Dani started getting a headache from all the thinking, so she sat down on the bed. "Pull your self together Danielle," Dani told herself, "Danny will be okay and we'll get out of here without trouble with Vlad." She laid down, closed her eyes, and tried to sleep again. She thought it'd be impossible but soon found herself drifting off into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Jazz, Sam, and Tucker found themselves back at Fenton Works while Maddie was still running around trying to find Danny. "Skulker may have taken Danny back to his lair," Sam said as they got into the Spector Speeder and took off through the Ghost Zone.<br>"Where's that?" Jazz asked confused, since she doesn't go with her brother and his friends very often.  
>"Right...about...here!" Tucker said as they pulled up to Skulker's lair.<br>"How are we supposed to get in there?"  
>"Like this!" Sam said while driving towards a wall.<br>"Sam? Sam!" Jazz screamed.

* * *

><p>Danny slowly opened his eyes, but had to close them again because his head was throbbing. <em>Where am I?<em> he wondered as he heard a rhythmic beep sound. Danny whimpered as he tried to move, but couldn't, for his whole body hurt.

Danny heard someone gasp as his head started to spin. He was about to ask who was there when he heard someone call to someone else, "Go wake Miss Phantom!"

* * *

><p>"Sam? Sam!" Jazz screamed. She sheilded her eyes, in fear, and listened for the crash, but it never came. Once Jazz looked again, they were inside Skulker's lair. "Hey! What gives?" she asked as Sam just rolled her eyes. "In the Ghost Zone, we're the ghosts." Tucker explained.<p>

Sam was driving through wall after wall, looking left and right for Danny, when they finally phased into the room where Danny and Danielle were in before Vlad got them. Sam sighed and said, "He's not here."  
>"Wait, doesn't Skulker work for Vlad?" Tucker asked.<br>"Oh yeah!" Sam exclaimed as she facepalmed herself. "How could we be so stupid and trust him?" Sam took off through Skulker's walls.

As Sam pointed the Spector Speeder towards Vlad's portal, the Spector Speeder started beeping. "Real world item detected," the computer said. All three looked at the hologram that showed which direction it was pointing, then at one another. Sam took off in the direction it was pointing, but they didn't know what was about to happen.

**Hm. What's going to happen now? *SPOILER ALERT!* The fight for the world is about to begin! *SPOILER ALERT***

**So some of you had reviewed and commented about my sister. Here's the answer to your questions;  
><strong>**1.) Is it a boy or girl? Well she doesn't know yet. She hasn't gone in to find out  
><strong>**2.) What's it's name going to be? She's thinking about Alextra Vegas (I think)** **if it's a girl and I don't know for the boy name.  
><strong>**Also, she's only 3 months pregnant so it should be here by September. Well that's it so BYE!**

**~Brittanysue98~**


	17. Chapter 17

Not So Sweet 16

Chapter 17

**Heyy guys! I'm back again! Sorry for making the last chapter short. I should've put Dani back in it at the last part. It wouldn't have changed the being a cliff hanger any ways =). But I'll just start Dani, first thing. Does that make you feel better? Well, here's Chapter 17!**

_Dani's feet were pounding the ground as she was running. She couldn't go ghost, so she had to run as fast as she could "I need to get to Danny fast!" She screamed to herself. As Dani got down town Amity Park, she saw a bright light and looked up. "Danny?"_

_Danny was floating, in his ghost form, and surrounded by a bright blue light. His eyes were glowing green and his body was outlined with a ghostly blue color. "Danny!" Dani screamed, trying to reach him. "Danny?" another voice called a little ways away. Dani looked to see someone running up, feet pounding, heart racing, and with a scared look on her face. "Danny!" She said, with hot tears running down her face. Dani looked to see a bright blue streak charging up to strike the person. Whatever was happening to Danny, it didn't like that either one of them were there. Dani started running towards the person to get her out of the way of fire. As she got there, the streak came for both of them. Dani grabbed the person as the streak got there. An explosion came as Danny snapped out of it and screamed, "NO!"_

Dani woke up in a cold sweat, gasping for air. Her heart was racing and her head was pounding. Dani sat up, put her head in her hands, and tried to slow her breathing. After about 5 minutes, her breathing returned to normal.

Dani jumped and transformed into her ghost form as someone knocked at her door. "Yeah?" she said. "Miss Phantom," the person said, as she opened the door enough to see Dani, "Mr. Phantom is up."

* * *

><p>A paramedic helped Danny sit up and gave him some water to drink. "Thanks." he said as he heard many snow beasts walk back and forth through out the Far Frozen's hospital. "Right this way." Danny heard some one say. He took a drink of his water and looked up to see Dani coming in the room.<p>

As soon as they saw each other, Danny smiled and Dani ran over to him. "Please be slow, Miss Phantom." the paramedic said as she walked away. "So I understand that I have you to thank for getting me here." Danny said as Dani blushed. "Well, I never would've brought you here if you hadn't brought me here a while ago."

As they talked, Danny noticed that Dani was uneasy about something. "What's the matter?" Danny asked.  
>"Oh nothing." Dani replied as she looked at the floor.<br>"Dani, what is wrong?"  
>"It's just a nightmare I had."<br>"What was it?"  
>"I said that it was nothing!"<br>"Danielle," Danny said sternly, "Tell me. If it's bothering you, it's obviously something."

As Dani was about to tell Danny, she got interrupted. "Please excuse me Miss Phantom," one of the paramedics said, "Mr. Phantom, Frostbite wanted me to tell you that we couldn't find out why you're so sick. He also wanted me to ask if you have an idea on what's wrong."

It was Danny's turn to look at the floor. "The problem is that it's my 16th birthday, and it has been for 3 days."  
>The paramedic was silent then said "I'll be right back," and took off.<br>"That was strange." Danny said, "Now Dani, what was the dream?"

As Dani retold the dream, Danny started getting worried. "Danny? What's wrong?" Dani asked.  
>"It's just that I had the end of that dream a few days ago. Well, the first night of my birthday."<br>"Really?"  
>"Yeah."<br>"Do you think it could mean something?"  
>"I really don't know Dani."<p>

Soon Frostbite came into the room. He just looked at Danny. "Yes?" Danny asked, shifting nervously.  
>"This is your 16th birthday?"<br>"Yeah..."  
>"You look like you've been in a fight."<br>"I was"  
>"With?"<br>"Vlad Plasmius and Skulker."

Frostbite looked angry. "Those fools!"  
>"What?" Dani asked, a little confused.<br>"Plasmius and Skulker know that you can't mess with a half human half ghost on their 16th birthday!" Frostbite shouted.  
>"What?" Danny said.<br>Frostbite sat down on the bed next to Dani. "Ever since Plasmius was 16, and his powers were out of control, the ghosts of the Ghost Zone made a rule that if any other half ghost comes, we can't attack him or her on their 16th birthday because they won't be able to defend their self."  
>"So Vlad's breaking the law?"<br>"And that's against the rules." Came a voice behind Danny

* * *

><p>Sam kept driving the Spector Speeder as Tucker explained the Ghost Zone. "So the Ghost Zone is the flip side of our world?" Jazz asked.<br>"That's right"  
>"Uh, Tucker." Sam said.<br>"Yeah?"  
>"Look where we are."<br>"The Far Frozen? That can't be right!"  
>"What's the Far Frozen?" Jazz asked.<br>"Uh. We have to tell you everything!" Sam said as she rolled her eyes. Jazz just glared at her while Tucker went on to explain.

* * *

><p>Danny turned his head to get a splitting head ache. He grimaced as he turned back around. "Danny, take it easy. You just got up!" Dani scolded, "Walker. What do you want?" Dani asked, glaring at him. "Oh nothing, other than to have that boy in my jail for his 10 thousand years, but I can't do that right now. I've got my hands full at the moment."<br>"With?" Dani said, still glaring.  
>"And who might you be?" Walker said as he walked over to Danny's bed, "And how do you know me?"<br>"I'm Danielle. The third halfa."  
>"Ah yes. The one Plasmius created," Walker said as he paced back and forth, "Well Plasmius and Skulker are going to be in jail for a while, now aren't they?"<br>"Isn't it like 40,000 years for breaking a ghost/human law?" Danny asked.  
>"On first offence, but this isn't Skulker and Plasmius's first offence. They'll be in my prision for 80,000 years!"<br>"That is, if you can catch me!" Plasmius said as he swooped down, grabbed Dani and Danny and vanished in a puff of smoke.


	18. Chapter 18

Not So Sweet 16

Chapter 18

**Heyy guys! Me again! I got so many reviews asking 'why?' Lolz. Many of you hate the cliff hangers, but I love them because it keeps the suspense up and makes you want to come back for more. Well, I promise that the cliffhangers (in this story) are almost over. So, here's chapter 18.**

Sam, Tucker, and Jazz pulled in to the Land of the Far Frozen. As soon as Sam parked, everyone jumped out and ran around looking for someone. Jazz went with Tucker, not knowing where she was, and Sam went the opposite way. Sam found herself in the infirmary. She looked around to see everything trashed. Beds were a mess, tables were knocked over, and it smelt like smoke. Before Sam had a chance to ask what had happened, one of the snow ghosts came over to her. "Miss Manson, this way please," The ghost said. Sam followed as the ghost brought her into a what-looked-like an office.

Sam looked around to see that the room was empty except for a desk, cluttered with papers, and a few chairs. "Please sit Miss Manson. Frostbite will be with you soon." Sam did what she was told. A million things were running through her head. _What does Frostbite need to talk to me about? Is it about Danny? Why was the hospital trashed? Was there a fight? _

After about 5 minutes Frostbite, followed by Walker, came into the room, shut the door, hurried to the desk, and stared at Sam. Sam raised an eyebrow and said, "Yes?"  
>"I need to tell you something, but we need to wait for the other two." Frostbite said as a different snow ghost knocked on the door. "Enter."<br>"Mr. Frostbite, sir. Here they are." the ghost said as Jazz and Tucker walked in. "Take a seat please." Frostbite told them. Jazz and Tucker did as they were told. "I was told that you were coming. We sensed your ship on our radar." All three just sat there quietly, looking at Frostbite. "I was told that you are looking for the savior of the Ghost Zone."  
>"Yeah..." Sam said.<br>"Well we've found him."  
>"Really?" Jazz screamed, "Where is he? Is he okay?"<br>"Who might you be?" Walker asked.  
>"I'm his sister!" Jazz screamed.<br>"Jazz, calm down!" Sam told her, "Frostbite is out friend!"  
>"Then who's he?" Jazz asked, pointing to Walker.<br>"That's Walker. Just sit and calm down." Tucker said.

Jazz sat down and slowed her breathing. "But Walker, what are you doing here?" Tucker asked.  
>"Well I WAS here to capture Vlad for breaking the number one ghosthuman rule, but I can't do that."  
>"Why?..." Sam asked, getting worried. Frostbite stood up. "I better explain this. You see, we did have Mr. and Miss Phantom here with us..."<br>"Miss Phantom?" Tucker interrupted. Sam hit him upside the head. "Don't interrupt." She hissed.  
>"Yes. The one called Danielle Phantom. Do you know her?"<br>"Yeah, we know her." Tucker said, rubbing his head, "Man Sam. You need to quit doing that!"  
>"Well as I was saying, we did have Mr. and Miss Phantom here with us, but Plasmius came and took them away."<p>

* * *

><p>Dani tried to struggle out of Vlad Plasmius's grasp, but it was too tight. "Let us go!" she screamed. "Not on your after life, which you won't have after I'm done with you."<br>"Vlad, I swear if you hurt her, I'll kill you."  
>"You mean like this?" Vlad said as he pulled out the Plasmius Maximums and shocks Dani. Dani screamed and turned to her human form. Danny glared at him. "I'm going to kill you for that!" he said as he tried to charge up a plasma bolt, but just managed a little beam that Vlad blocked so easily. "If I could control my powers, you'd be dead right now."<br>"Mmhmm well here we are, your portal. We need to go back to your town to fix this." Vlad said as he flew into Danny's parents' lab and up through the ceiling.

Vlad grabbed Danielle in the other hand and dropped her on the side of the road. "I'll be back for you," He said as he put a tracking device on her, "Just so if you run, I can find you, but I don't think you'll run while I have Daniel here." Vlad took off through the town.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Frostbite, we found them," one of Frostbite's people said, "There in the human world in a town called Amity Park."<br>"That's home." Sam said, jumping out of her seat.  
>"You three, go and get in your ship and fly out there. We'll be there as soon as we can," Walker said, "I've got a little plan."<p>

Sam, Tucker, and Jazz ran off, hopped in the Spector Speeder, and took off. "I hope we can get there before Vlad Does what ever he's planning."

* * *

><p>Vlad shot Danny with another one of his weapons and Danny lost complete control of himself. He kept trying to fight it, but it was no good.<p>

Danny's eyes began to glow a radioactive green and he was surrounded with a bright blue light. "Yes, it's working."

* * *

><p>Dani's feet were pounding the ground as she was running. She had to run as fast as she could "Not my dream! It can't come true! I need to get to Danny fast!" She screamed to herself, hot tears running down her cheeks. As Dani got down town Amity Park, she saw a bright light and looked up. "Danny?"<p>

Danny was floating, in his ghost form, and surrounded by a bright blue light. His eyes were glowing green and his body was outlined with a ghostly blue color. "Danny!" Dani screamed, trying to reach him. "Danny?" another voice called a little ways away. Dani looked to see Sam running up, feet pounding, heart racing, and with a scared look on her face. "Danny!" Sam said, with tears running down her face. Dani looked to see a bright blue streak charging up to strike them. _No! I know what happens and I can't let it!_ Dani started running towards Sam to get her out of the way of fire. As she got there, the streak came for both of them. Dani grabbed Sam. An explosion came as Danny snapped out of it and screamed, "NO!"


	19. Chapter 19

Not So Sweet 16

Chapter 19

**Author's note: Well, I'm back! Sorry for not posting sooner, I got grounded, but I'm back! So you've all been waiting for this! Here's Chapter 19!**

"No!" Danny screamed as he fell to the ground. Danny rushed over to where Dani and Sam just were. All he saw was that the pavement was charred. He started looking around. After a few minutes of searching, he saw a flash of light of to his left.

Danny ran over to the source to see Dani and Sam lying on the ground, unconscious. Tears welled up in Danny's eyes. _How could I?_ Danny thought _I hurt Dani, and worse, I hurt Sam!_ "No!" Danny screamed as guilt turned to anger, "Vlad did! It was Vlad who made me loose control by zapping me with what ever it was! It was he who made me zap them!"  
>"Yes, maybe I did," Vlad said, appearing behind Danny, "but now today won't repeat and I can finally finish my experiments of Danielle."<p>

Vlad picked up the unconscious Dani, and started to fly off, when Danny grabbed his ankle and held him down with his new found strength. "Put...her...down," Danny said, forcefully, "Now!"  
>"Or what?"<br>"Vlad, I'm already going to kill you for everything you've down, but if you do not put her down now, I'll kill your after life too!"  
>"You and what army?"<br>"Him and this army!" Came a voice behind them.

* * *

><p>Vlad and Danny turned around to see a mass of ghosts led by Walker and Frostbite. In the army, was some of Danny's allies as well as enemies. Ember, Desiree, Johnny 13 and Kitty, The Lunch Lady, Young Blood, The Box Ghost,Klemper, Clockwork, Pandora, and Wulf, just to name a few. "Put the child down Plasmius!" Walker screamed, "You already owe me time, don't double it! And don't make this turn ugly!"<br>"Fine!" Vlad said as he dropped Dani.  
>"Dani!" Danny said as he dived to grabbed her. Danny caught her as she was waking up. "Danny? Wh-where am I? Wh-what happened?"<br>"It's going to be okay Dani." He said as he set her on her feet and hugged her, "Go make sure Sam's okay. I've got something to do." Dani ran off to Sam while Danny stood up and turned towards Vlad. "You're dead!"  
>"Bring it on."<p>

* * *

><p>Danny transformed into his ghost form as Vlad started flying towards him, shooting plasma bolt after plasma bolt. Danny, as well as Frostbite's army, started going for Vlad. Vlad turned invisible as he pressed a button on his shirt and Skulker appeared. "We need to defeat them or it's jail for both of us!" Vlad told Skulker. "Where are you, you coward?" Danny shouted.<p>

Vlad decided to go for a surprise attack and went and punched Danny in the stomach as he turned visible. Vlad's punch was so powerful, that it sent Danny flying. Frostbite's army started to attack. Punches were thrown, bolts were blasted, and men were knocked down. Vlad and Skulker were winning. The box ghost went first. Then Klemper. Soon after an intense battle, Frostbite, Walker, Ember, Wulf, and Clockwork were left while Pandora and Johnny 13 were taking the injured to the Far Frozen. "Skulker," Ember said, "I can't believe you would do this! Break the number one human/ghost rule! You promised you'd follow the rules!"  
>"Sorry, but I've gotta do what I've gotta do."<br>"Then we're through."  
>"Then I'm not holding back!"<p>

* * *

><p>Sam woke up to a lot of noise. "Huh?" she said as she tried to sit up. She heard someone gasp. "Sam! Your awake!" Dani said.<br>"Dani? Wh-where am I?"  
>"It's okay. We're at Amity Park."<br>"Wha-what's going on?"  
>"Just a fight between Vlad and some ghosts. How do you feel?"<br>"A little dizzy, but I'll be fine. What happened?"

Dani got silent. "Dani, what happened?"  
>"Vlad had gotten control of Danny and..."<br>"Oh my gosh! Danny! Where is he?" Sam interrupted.  
>"I-I don't know." Dani said getting worried after looking around and not seeing him.<p>

Sam jumped up. "We've got to find him. I've got a bad feeling about this."  
>"Oh you won't be going anywhere girl." Vlad said as he shot a plasma bolt at Sam as she went flying.<br>"Sam!" Dani screamed.

* * *

><p>"Sam!" Danny heard someone scream. He got up from the crater his falling body made, flew towards the scream, and saw Dani. "Dani, what's wrong?"<br>"It's Sam!"  
>"What about her?"<br>"Vlad just blasted her over there!" Dani said, pointing towards Sam.

Danny flew over to Sam. "Are you okay?" he asked, helping her up.  
>"Yeah. Are you okay?"<br>"Yeah," Danny said, relieved. His mood quickly changed to anger and his eyes filled up with hate.  
>"Danny? What's wrong?"<br>"Nothing. I'll be right back."

Danny took off and found himself attacking Vlad. "You hurt Danielle, and worse, you hurt Sam!" He screamed as he punched Vlad. Vlad went flying, but stabilized in mid-air. "You honestly think you can beat me?" Vlad asked smugly, "You still can barely control your powers. Although today won't repeat, it still is your birthday."  
>"I may not need to control my powers to beat you, but I know that you've hurt Dani and Sam and you will pay!" Danny said as he let out his ghostly wail.<p>

**Author's note 1.5: That's chapter 19! Don't worry, I'll come back soon to show how it ends! Before I go, I need to tell you WHY it's Vlad's fault because I have a feeling that many of you may say that it wasn't Vlad's fault that Dani and Sam got zapped by Danny. When I was writing this, I had in mind that when Vlad zapped Danny, he wasn't able to control himself at all. So since he couldn't control himself, the thing that Vlad zapped Danny with, had zapped Dani and Sam. Thus making it Vlad's fault. Okay, enough babbling, I'm done. See you later. BYE!**

**~Brittanysue98~**


	20. Chapter 20

Not So Sweet 16

Chapter 20

**I'm back again! Sorry for not posting yesterday, I got grounded again for fighting with my sister. So you've all been waiting for this! Here's the last chapter :(: (because I'm both happy and sad that I finished it)**

Sam and Dani ran up to having to cover their ears because of Danny's ghostly wail. "Why's he doing this?" Dani screamed to Sam,  
>"I think he finally had enough of Vlad."<br>"I hope this doesn't hurt him!"

* * *

><p>Danny had used his ghostly wail for 5 minutes when he started feeling weak. His clothes started changing back to normal. He stopped and dropped to the ground, on his hands and knees trying to catch his breath. Vlad had been blown away and was on the ground in his human form. He got up, transformed back into his ghost form, and started walking towards Danny when he got blasted with a multitude of ectoenergy. "Oh cheese logs," Vlad said as he turned to see Frostbite and Ember as Wulf attacked him and started clawing him. "Skulker! Get this-this THING off of me!" Skulker blasted Wulf off of Vlad as Walker handcuffed him. "Let...me...go!" Skulker screamed.<br>"Not on your after life," Walker told him, "You have just doubled your time!"

Dani and Sam ran over to Danny. "Are you okay?" Sam asked him. Danny didn't answer, he just finished transforming in to his human form, and passed out on the ground. "Danny!"

* * *

><p>Danny woke up to hear the rhythmic beep of his heart beat again. "Hm?" he said as he tried to sit up. A hand pushed him back down. "Wh-What?" he said as he opened his eyes to see Sam, Dani, Tucker, Jazz, Wulf, Walker, Ember, and Clockwork. Sam was the one to push him down. "Wh-What?"<br>"Lay still, great one," Frostbite told him.  
>"What happened?"<br>"You passed out man." Tucker said.  
>"I-I did? Why?"<br>"You were using you're ghostly wail on Vlad." Dani butted in.  
>"Where is Vlad?"<br>"In jail, along with Skulker." Walker said, disgusted.  
>"I'm glad you're okay." Jazz said<p>

* * *

><p>Danny, Sam, Jazz, Tucker, and Dani returned to Amity Park. "Where are you going now Dani?" Danny asked.<br>"Well, I'm thinking about going to go stay with Pandora for a little while."  
>"She's a good ghost. She'll treat you right."<br>"Well I've got to be going now. Pandora's expecting me. By Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz."  
>"By Dani." They all said in unison as Dani flew off.<p>

Danny turned to Jazz, "All right Jazz, how's mom?"  
>"Mom? Oh mom!" Jazz exclaimed, "I've got to find her and tell her you're all right!" She said as she ran off.<br>"Well Dude, I think that this has ended well." Tucker said, "I'll be back though. I've gotta drop something off at my house and I'll meet you at your place."  
>"Okay." he said as Tucker went inside his house.<p>

_Man, I love him_  
>"Sam?" Danny asked. "Did you say something?"<br>"No."  
><em>I didn't say anything but I thought it.<em>  
>"I love you too." Danny said<br>"How did you..." Sam started, but got cut off by Danny's kiss.

* * *

><p>The End.<p>

* * *

><p>Or is it?...<p>

* * *

><p>Vlad came out of the shadows with his prison uniform on. "You ready?" he asked Skulker. Skulker nodded. "Excuse me, I was wondering where the lunch room is." Vlad asked a guard."<p>

"That way, but it's not..."

Vlad cut him off by over shadowing him as Skulker did the same thing to another guard. "Ha ha ha." Vlad laughed.

Real End of Story

**I know, I know. Most of you are probably mad that I ended it that way. It's to set it up for another story following this if I can think of one. I've decided that I'll write the story I made a teaser to, and it'll be a prequel to this. So to answer ilovemyboys's comment, yes they will be connected, BUT I won't be working on it until after my sister comes home this weekend. So maybe I'll start working on it either this coming Monday, the next Monday, or when ever I get an idea for it. Oh and I just reuploaded this chapter because I relised (after getting a review) that I forgot to put in Danny's new power (Thanks RomanceOnTheBrain) So that's it for this story! See you real soon! BYE**

**~Brittanysue98~**


End file.
